


The WORST Taste

by SuperImposed



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Courier is v into it and confident and Benny is having a TIME, Gay, James is baby, M/M, Not Beta Read, Scars, Shameless Smut, ft Benny getting hilariously introspective at the thought of taking dick, ft a cameo from Veronica, partially related to said age difference, ring-a-ding-ding-dongs, there sure are a lot of words happening here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24852262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperImposed/pseuds/SuperImposed
Summary: James is not a vengeful man. He just wants to understand, and maybe make friends? Friends sounds good.Benny does not know how he got into bed with the Courier he tried to kill, and he's maybe having a bit of a crisis.
Relationships: Benny/Courier, Benny/Male Courier
Comments: 10
Kudos: 76





	The WORST Taste

**Author's Note:**

> Elaboration on the tags: James is 21 and confident in his choices. Benny has a bit of a crisis about being a cradle-robber. (James is also recovering from some culturally-normalized sexual assault from his past, but it barely comes up.)
> 
> Please do what you need to keep yourself safe!

The Courier he thought he'd iced is almost naked on his bed, and Benny is having second thoughts.

Somewhere between the " _you're alive???_ " and "nothing personal" and how he was gonna take Vegas, the kid had freaking _forgiven_ him. All he wanted was answers, he'd said, at the bar, smiling sweetly. He didn't want trouble, he'd said, muscles straining under the nice jacket he'd procured somewhere.

They were in agreement, the kid's expression going stormy, on how rotten the Legion were. On how creepy and questionable House was. Hell, on how greedy and slimy the NCR was, stealing other people's homes and work and resources with laws and gunpower. The kid hadn't been on board at first, but as Benny laid it out he started to get it.

Benny spread his arms and talked about the Newer Vegas, independent and shining, not just stalling but really getting into it. The kid's eyes sparkled as he listened, and that, for some reason, had drawn Benny's eye to the scars, almost hidden under his hair and cute hat.

He doesn't know if it was the sparkle, or the scars, or how clean-cut and pretty the kid looked in that suit, or some of all three, but it ended with them falling into bed together.

The kid sits up, one arm looping around his knee for leverage, cocks his head to the side. "Something wrong?"

Benny licks his lips. "Haven't really done this before, hold on a tick," he admits - it's true. He glances down at the Courier's- he glances away, busies himself with finding the lube. On one hand, he's relieved the kid - the _Courier_ , god, don't think about how young he is you dirty old man - the Courier had _suggested_ , ah, taking point, provided Benny didn't get behind him for it. The Courier might be shorter than him, but he's built solid, almost mutant-solid, all the way down. Benny hasn't really - aside from the odd adventurous gal gettin' handsy, or bored wanking sesh, he's not exactly familiar with that side of things.

He licks his lips, fumbling with the lube bottle.

Weird, how thinking about him makes him kinda... curious.

The closest he's ever gotten was back in the _tribal_ days, when lending a helping hand was normal and cool. He and Swank used to- ah, but after _Vegas_ , things got weird. Too many wanting to go back to the "good ol' days", Swank included. Too much baggage.

Aside from that... funny, it'd been so intimidating at the time, but now he kinda regrets not letting that one pussycat peg him? Maybe not with.... _that_ strap, though. Not a good starting, uh, size.

A big, warm hand closes around his.

"You okay?" the kid asks, sounding legit _concerned_ , because he's somewhere between 'saint' and 'puppy' on the humanity scale, Benny thinks a touch hysterically.

Benny shakes his head, aims what he hopes is an 18-karat grin at the ki- Cour- at _James_ , _he said you could use his name, use it ya weirdo_.

"Just caught up in my own head," he admits, sliding into bed with at least enough charm to get James smiling again. He flips the bottle of lube with a flourish and pops the top. "Shall we?"

\---

 _Fuck_ , the kid- James, is so _responsive._ Not the polished "oh baby you're so _good_ " he lets the Gomorrah girls get a pass with, god knows they don't need the pressure, but tiny little sounds of contentment and pleasure - and the odd discomfort, adjust, adjust - as Benny preps him.

The Courier presses one big fist to his own mouth, not really muffling anything; groans and arches when Benny hits The Good Spot, memorizes it for later. "Ah... Benny," he hisses softly, "there- mmn!"

It's not _that_ different from prepping a dame, and Benny gets out of his own head a bit. Scissors his fingers, keeps the lube flowin', wraps his free arm around James' waist and presses his head, his _mouth_ to the other man's shoulder.

He smells good, fresh and clean under the fancy suit, that skin-warmth smell that Benny can't quite describe as they rub together.

The kid's arms go around his shoulders, and there's a split second where his subconscious goes _this is it, you fell for it_. Except James' big, strong hands only rub gently at Benny's shoulders, his cheek rubbing counterpoint against Benny's. "I think I'm ready," he says softly.

Benny fumbles the condom like he hasn't in _years_ \- James fuckin' giggles, and opens the packet (and then the second one, with actual instructions and more care this time) as Benny wipes excess lube off his hands. They wrangle it on, James' hand ending up somewhere around his dick - and _around_ is no joke, hands that big, that warm and gentle and....

The Courier pops his hips up with ease, pressing against Benny's dick. Benny sucks in a breath, fixes the alignment, slo-o-owly pushes in.

" _Ngh_." His head flops against James' shoulder, again. He doesn't even remember hilting in, just the heat and yielding tightness and oh fuck if he moves he's gonna _blow_.

"Benny?" Arms around his shoulders again, the frisson of _fear-anticipation_ familiar this time, but they only pull him in. Relaxed like he is, those big ol' pecs are outright _pillowy_. His hair is in Benny's face. (It's grown - from shorter than Benny's at, uh, their _first meeting_ , to a dark curtain almost falling to his jaw, a good cover for the scars some bastard put to his face.)

"Just gotta, hgh, get used to it." Benny wiggles, and the kid lets him, lets their skin slide together in a way that makes him bite back a groan. "You good?"

He _does_ groan this time, as James copies his moves, dancin' in the sheet. "It feels a little weird," the kid admits freely, one hand stroking thoughtlessly down Benny's back, "not bad, though. I like it," he admits with a cheeky little grin, like it's a secret, and Benny can't help but smile back.

They've laid together just long enough for Benny to surmise that the roughness he's feeling might be _scar tissue_ on the kid's _back_ , when James wriggles again. "I think I'm good to go," he says in that easy-breezy way of his -Benny is legitimately jealous of how uncomplicated the kid's head appears to be- and looks at him. "You?"

Benny opens his mouth, licks his lips, and manages a half-suave "I could go for some goin'," making the mass of Courier under him shake with giggling laughter. It wasn't even that funny, but Benny laughs along - he feels _good_. It's been too long since he felt like this - maybe because all his partners are rented, these days, that it's been so long since he laid with someone he (to his great surprise) genuinely _likes_. He feels free and light and that's headier than even the Courier's admittedly _exquisite_ bod under and around him.

"Okay then," and James is grinnin' up at him, eyes soft, and Benny rolls his hips careful, catching a moan on that smile.

James seems mostly fine receivin' - which frankly, he's okay with, having once been so wrapped in the logistics of this little two-step. But as Benny finds a rhythm, as easy and light as his heart suddenly feels, James starts meeting him with it, rolling his hips up, and _squeezin'_ so good Benny has to ask him to knock it off, lest he pop right away or straight-up get eunuched.

" _Benny_ ," the Courier moans, and Benny's halfway into groaning the kid's name back when those smilin' lips land on his.

That's weird too - the Gomorrah girls don't hate kissing, but it's just _weird_ and kind of sad with them, and- wow. It really has been forever since he did this with someone he liked, huh?

Benny chases that dark cloud out of his head and kisses back, amping up the pace just a bit.

James' isn't much of an _experienced_ kisser, but points for enthusiasm. They keep it light, no tonsil hockey, just the slide of lips on lips; the rub of skin on skin; tight heat around Benny's cock, and....

Ah.

James half-yells into his mouth when Benny's hand locks around _his_ dick. The Courier squeezes down on him a bit at that, a little surprised, he thinks.

The kid goes boneless, except for those strong arms. He holds Benny close, whimpers and moans Benny's name against Benny's mouth, and if he weren't concentrating so hard Benny doesn't doubt the litany of _James, James, J ames_ that'd fall from his own lips.

He is more than a little gratified James comes first.

The sharp little " _ah!"_ is almost anticlimactic for that climax, instantly turning their bellies into a swampy mess. The Courier subsides a little, moaning, arms still locked around Benny's shoulders and dragging him down with him. Head sticks close, though the warm kisses turn to awkward, searching mouthing at his jaw and cheek.

Benny rocks into the Courier's fuckin' bountiful bod as James blinks blearily under him. Benny groans, and grunts - and almost _yelps_ with release, sudden and a bit of a shock, when the kid's legs lock tight around his hips.

The two sink into the mattress, silent and still for the moment.

\---

Benny means to leave. He really does.

Ja- _the Courier_ clings, really clings. but that's not a problem for Benny, not really. He's slipped out of tighter squeezes, if few more pleasant.

It is, however, a problem when the damned Courier _nuzzles his face into Benny's shoulder_. And makes little satisfied sounds in his sleep, sounds that turn pathetic when Benny tries to make a move.

He'll wait, he thinks. Wait 'til the Courier's more soundly asleep, then he'll bail.

Lays awake, thinking of when he's going to pull out (...phrasing). Rubs his hands on the kid's shoulders, lets them slip down the kid's back and oh yeah, the Legion's at the top of the list.

If he had a hand free, he'd slap himself.

 _You killed this guy. You got no right gettin' mad on his behalf just cause he let you dick him down_ , he reminds himself sternly.

They aren't lovers, aren't _friends_. Benny's gonna bail out, hit the Fort (the stir he'll cause on the way is inevitable, he can't help the odd legionnaire accidentally falling into lakelurk-infested waters), take his army, take Vegas.

He ain't got time for this.

\---

"I'll be back tonight?"

God, the kid's even prettier in the morning light, dark eyes and hair glittering and smooth face warm with absolutely undeserved affection.

Benny smiles weakly. "Sounds good, sugar. See you then," and James just _laughs_ at the endearment.

The door opens, and the kid's -sister?- snags his arm, glances between them, and hauls him back onto the Strip.

He can just catch snatches of their conversation, an urgent muttered "...where _were_ you?" followed by a stifled-shrieked " _what!?_ " a glance back at him, a headshake, and lastly, a grumbled, "you have the _worst_ taste", and the kid just chuckles and rubs the back of his head.

Benny lets the door slide shut and turns around. Swank is giving him a _look_. In his own casino. Benny straightens his lapels and looks at him. "Got something to say?"

Swank just shakes his head and grins, and says, "She's got a point, boss."


End file.
